A Blessing or a Curse?
by SparrowsWenchXo
Summary: Clarissa finds Jack at her house the morning after her 21st birthday. Is a curse from the fortune teller she visited, or is it just a coincidence that he's here after the Gypsy's warning?
1. BackStory

For this story, I have added a backstory describing what happens to make it all a bit clearer. You can skip it if you'd rather not read, but it would help to make it all have that much more sense. Basically it's a prologue.

I have bumped down the rating to T. Be aware that there is _some_ harsh language used in the upcoming chapters.

_**Backstory:**_

"Come on Megan, you know I don't believe in that stuff," Clarissa whined as her red-headed friend Megan pulled her by the arm towards a fortune teller seated in the corner of the room. Megan only waved her hand at the sound of the protesting.

"Oh will you shut it. It's your twenty-first birthday, and she's not like the other ones I've taken you too. Whatever she predicts _is_ true." She pushed Clarissa down into the chair facing the gypsy.

"Megan, I really don't want-"

"So you seek my help in search for your destiny," the women spoke in a mystifying voice, and Clarissa's eyes couldn't help but wander to her.

"No actually-"

Megan put her hand over the displeased girl's mouth to silence her, and the gypsy continued.

"Today is your birthday, is it not?" she questioned. "Your twenty-first." Her dangling earrings clanged while she spoke, the many beads and trinkets attached to her unusual dress joining in as she shifted into a comfortable position on her chair. Megan gave Clarissa an encouraging look, but Clarissa did not seem amazed.

"Yeah it is. But the Happy Birthday balloon floating over my head was enough of an indication," she replied curtly. The fortune teller reached out and abruptly took Clarissa's hands in hers. "What are you-"

"There is something surrounding you," she interrupted, her eyes staring forward. She moved her thumb across Clarissa's palms, and then turned quickly to the crystal ball sitting in the center of the circular table. Megan couldn't help but smirk at the instant attention Clarissa gave the women, and she had to struggle to choke back her laughter as fear replaced the disbelief in her friend's eyes.

"Is it bad?" Clarissa asked in an urgent whisper, and the Gypsy's hanging bracelet jiggled noisily as she waved her hands over the ball. She ignored her and stared down into her crystal ball as it began to light up, giving off a pale pink for a brief moment, before returning to it's normal opaque.

"Something is troubling you, Clarissa," she stated, looking at her over the rims of her glasses with serious eyes.

"Everything is fine," she insisted, but immediately she felt her heartbeat quicken in her chest. _How does she know that? Nobody knows, not even Megan!_

The fortune teller leaned her head back and closed her eyes, humming and muttering to herself. "It is something about love. A past relationship." She snapped back into focus and stared at Clarissa, her eyes boring into the girls. "You have a lover who wishes to leave you."

Clarissa felt the heat rise up in her cheeks, and she heard Megan beside her gasp loudly. "I do not," she lied, but the fortune teller's eyes pierced into her like a knife.

"I am getting visions," the women told her, staring straightforward again. "About a movie theater two nights ago... And a boy with the name of...William..." A dreadful silence followed her last statement, and Clarissa couldn't believe her ears. _This women is lying. How can she know about me and Will at the theater two nights ago? He must have set this up to get back at me. That's the only possible answer_.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she played stupid, but clearly it would take more then a lie to fool a psychic.

"And he told you... to stop calling him for a while...that he needs to think..." her voice trailed off, and all Clarissa heard was her pounding heart in her ears. _There's no way she just said that. I bet this is all some horrible dream and I'll wake up and realize how stupid I was. Yeah, that's right-_

She was interrupted by a hard squeeze in her shoulder by Megan. "You never told me that!" she yelled, causing a few heads to turn.

"Megan lower your voice!" Clarissa hissed. She turned back to the fortune teller. "How do you know that?" she choked, her voice catching in her throat.

"The visions come to me...But you are lucky for it is your birthday..."

"What do you mean?" She was almost desperate for an answer, and she leaned in across the table and closer to the mystic.

"I predict that when you go home, and enter you bedroom, you will find something." She paused, and Clarissa wanted to reach up and strangle her for not finishing.

"What will I find?" Her breath came out in a hoarse whisper, and the women looked back at her, her face very stern.

"Your destiny..."

Slowly she rose to her feet and gathered her crystal ball. Clarissa watched, almost in pain, as the fortune teller left the room, leaving nothing but a trail of jangling, and suddenly she felt distant from everyone at the party, and the gypsy was the only person she was aware of.

Megan broke her trance again with a harsh pinch. "Why didn't you tell me?" she growled, and Clarissa looked up with a pained expression.

"Megan, do me a favor and get me a drink," she asked, standing up and walking slowly and shakily over to another table and joining with other friends. All she knew was that she wanted to forget the gypsy and everything she said, and she did anything to distract her mind from it.

In about an hour or so she was already convinced that there would be nothing odd in her bedroom, and for the rest of the night she kept swallowing down drink after drink until she could barely talk straight. She had no clue the party ended when it did, and Megan was forced to take the drunk girl back to her home, which was a struggle in itself.

When she finally managed to get Clarissa into the house, she dragged her to her bedroom and kicked open the door with her foot. The girl stumbled into the room, walking into the dresser and a few other pieces of furniture, before hitting the bed and collapsing. Megan shook her head in pity and sat against the wall beside the bed.

"This is going to be a long night..." she said pathetically, wishing she never allowed her friend to drink so much. Sighing, she leaned her head back and let it hit the wall softly, having a hard time falling asleep with Clarissa's drunken babble. It was 4 am when she finally managed, but not for long, for what woke her up she would never imagine in a thousand years to happen.


	2. What are you doing here?

First real chapter, and if you read the Backstory, this is where Jack comes in!

**_What are you doing here!?_**

_No way.__ No fucking way is he here, in my best friend's bedroom...For Christ sake he's not even real!_ Megan repeated over and over, gawping at the incredibly handsome figure standing over Clarissa. 

She rubbed her eyes and groaned as she pulled her body off the wall into a sitting position. The wall was quite an uncomfortable place to sleep, and all her muscles ached when she stretched. "I'm dreaming, aren't I," she said and the man turned to look at her. "You're not supposed to be here, you're supposed to be in a ship in the middle of the ocean."

"I don't know what you're talking about dearie," Jack Sparrow spoke, and Megan couldn't believe how_ real_ he sounded. His speech was slurred, his effects and everything exactly where they were supposed to be_. How did this pirate get into Clarissa's room? Wait, why is he even here?? _

Jack leaned over the still passed out Clarissa and studied her quickly. "She drink too much, or does she normally do that when she sleeps?" he asked casually, turning back to Megan, who was pinching herself. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"This can't be real..." she insisted, pinching her arm one last time before giving up in frustration. "Why are you here!?"

"I'd like to say the same luv," he replied, poking at the hung over girl and making her stir and groan. He lost interest when he saw she was alright, and swaggered around the bedroom, picking up different things and examining them. He amused himself with the light switch, annoyingly flicking it on and off.

"STOP!" Clarissa yelled, burying her head in the sheets. "Megan, do it again and I swear-"

"It's not me Clarissa."

"Then whoever it is KNOCK IT OFF!" She jolted up in the bed, holding her head and darting her eyes around the room. They hurt like hell, and landed on Jack by the switch. She screamed and just stared.

"How did you get here?" she asked in shock. "AND WILL YOU STOP WITH THE STUPID LIGHT SWITCH??"

"What are you yelling for?" he asked, his finger pausing on the switch. "You two make it seem like I'm some kind of God."

"Well it's not everyday that you see Jack Sparrow playing with a light," Megan commented, staring hungrily at him.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Clarissa asked again, and then jerked her head angrily at Megan. "Did you get one of your stupid friends to dress up and then trick the drunk girl into thinking he's real?!"

"No! Why would I do that? You were passed out, and I slept here all night, against this wall, just to make sure _you_ were okay!"

"Then why is_ he_ here!? He's not real!"

Jack cleared his throat loudly. "I'm standing here and breathing, isn't that enough to make me alive?"

"I don't know what he's doing here. And neither does he." She stood up and sat next to Clarissa on the bed. There was a moment of dead silence, Megan staring longingly at Jack, Jack still focused on the light switch, and Clarissa rubbing her soar eyes. "You know Clara, this could be a good thing," she whispered almost inaudibly into her ear. "I mean look at him, in your room!"

"Yeah but he's pretty stupid," she replied, standing up and swaying. "I'm going to get some Advil, my head in killing me." She went out of her room and walked into the bathroom.

"What is this?" Jack asked, flicking the lights again. Megan couldn't do anything but laugh hysterically. "What?"

"It's called electricity. It makes light."

Clarissa came back and slapped Jack hard in the hand. "I said knock it off. You're gonna break it," she snapped, going back to her bed and throwing herself in it. Jack gave her a pitiful look.

Megan brushed her red hair out of her green eyes and glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table. "Shit, I'm supposed to be at work!" she exclaimed, jumping up.

"I thought you worked at night," Clarissa moaned, burying her face deeper into the blankets.

"Not anymore. The club just hired a new dancer and they told me to come in in the afternoon now. I've been demoted to waitress until the new girl gets on her feet."

"Oh." She massaged her brow. "Did he say anything about me?"

"I don't think so." She slipped on her shoes. "I'll save you the time and tell him you won't be coming in later."

"Thanks Meg. Lock the door on your way out for me too."

She made to leave, but then turned around quickly when she remembered Jack. "And what are you gonna do about him?"

"I have no idea..." Clarissa sighed, and Megan shrugged.

"If you need anything you know where to reach me." She left.

"How long you gonna be here?" Clarissa asked Jack after another awkward period of silence. He shrugged.

"How should I know." He occupied himself with more interesting things in the room, including the alarm clock and fan.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked, feeling a cool breeze over her head. She didn't bother to look up, and heard him click off the fan.

"What's that?' he asked, and just like Megan, she laughed. He sounded like such a curious little child.

"It's a fan. It cools the room down." She pulled her comforter over her head. "Can you please go away? I'm not feeling good, and you're not helping."

He didn't leave, but instead she felt his weight next to her on the bed. "Don't touch me," she growled, squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of nausea swept over her.

"I wasn't planning on it," he snapped back.

She realized he wasn't going to leave anytime soon, so gave up in trying. "Listen, your a pirate. How do you get over a bad hangover?"

"Sleep. And a lot of it," he answered, and rose to his feet.

"There's food in the fridge if you're hungry," she told him, feeling a little sorry for him.

"What's that?" he asked pathetically.

"Where the food is and kept cold," she replied, feeling like she was conversing with a baby.

"Oh."

He left the bedroom and she heard him rummaging around in the kitchen. She regretted ever telling him about where the food was, as she heard bottles dropping and packages being ripped open. She curled up under her blankets into a ball and closed her eyes. _He's not here. I'm all alone, in my room, sleeping and dreaming. _

Talking to herself seemed to be working for a while, and just as she began to fall back asleep, there was a crash in the kitchen, like glass shattering. She heard Jack swear, and Clarissa uncovered herself and sat up.

"What's the point?" she mumbled under her breath, and she got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. A bottle of something was on the floor, the contents spilled all over the already run-down, messy room. She sighed in annoyance and tiptoed through the kitchen, careful not to step on any glass, and grabbed him by the arm roughly.

"No need to be so rough lass," Jack whined, and she pulled him into the living room and threw him onto the hard couch. "What was that for?"

"Just sit here and don't do anything!" she yelled angrily, plopping down heavily across from him. She put her head back and closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"So you have no clue why you're here?" she asked irritably.

"If I knew I would say," he replied, turning to face her. "Are you always this angry? 'Cause that could be a little problem luv-"

"I'm NOT your love!!" she yelled at him. "I have a boyfriend!"

She stopped abruptly, remembering the fight they had. Jack was silent for a moment.

"What's his name?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Will," she replied shortly.

"Where'd you meet William?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," she told him nastily. He looked away and mumbled something, and she suddenly felt sorry. "At my job," she said sympathetically. "While I was working."

"What do you do?" He didn't seem as interested as before. Actually, he sounded obligated to ask, but Clarissa answered anyway.

"I'm a dancer."

He turned back, suddenly interested again. "And what kind of dancing do you do?" he inquired curiously, and she blushed slightly.

"I'm not feeling so well to discuss that," she said, standing and going back to her room.

"I can get used to this..." he muttered, watching her hips sway as she walked.


	3. Relax, I have it all figured out

The next chapter is up! Read and enjoy!

_Relax, I have it all figured out_

"Clara?" Megan called through the unusually quite house. "You here-"

Clarissa came out of no where and clamped her hand over Megan's mouth. "Shh! I finally got him asleep!"

"Oh." Clarissa removed her hand slowly. "You seem to be better," Megan said, looking at her friend.

She nodded and led Megan into the living room.

"So where is he?" Meg asked, darting her eyes around the room. "And what happened to your kitchen?"

"He's upstairs, and I know it's a mess. He did it." She dropped down onto the sofa. "I gotta go shopping tomorrow."

"Ooo so where upstairs is he?" Megan gasped suddenly. "You aren't letting that filhty pirate sleep in _your_ bed are you? He hasn't bathed since God knows when."

"Well what else am I to do? There aren't any other beds."

"So you keep him on the couch," she suggested. "Or keep him at my place. I wouldn't mind the slightest bit..."

"No way. He was sent _here_, so he's gotta stay _here_." She looked at the old piece of furniture she was sitting on. "And there's no way I could put him on this piece of shit, pirate or not."

Megan shrugged. "Hey, at least I'm not sleeping in that bed tonight." She stood up and went to the kitchen. "So what do you have that isn't broken, half eaten or rotten?" she said, opening the fridge and peeking in.,"

"Probably nothing. He tore everything apart," Clarissa said, joining Meg in the kitchen. She whipped a spill up from the floor.

"I'll just pick something up on my way home," she said, shutting the door and helping her straighten up.

"Did you see the new dancer yet? What's she like?"

"Yeah I saw her." Megan mimicked the way the girl danced. "And she's not that good. She's really ugly, and she pretty fat."

Clarissa laughed. "So did my shift change or is it still the same?"

"Nope it's the same. Yours is the only one that didn't change actually. And from what I heard, he hired a_ bunch_ of new girls."

"Jack asked about about my job today," Clarissa said distractedly, and Megan stopped and looked at her.

"And? What did you tell him?"

"I told him I wasn't feeling so well to be talking about that," she replied pathetically, and Meg gasped.

"What!? A guy asks you about your life as a dancer for a strip club and you don't say anything? What kind of girl are you!" she shouted.

"Keep it down!" Clarissa hissed. "You think I should have said more?"

"Um hell yeah! He wants to start a relationship. I mean he should, he is stuck here with you..."

"But what about Will?"

"Girl, he ain't into you no more. Your lucky he still comes to the club to watch you strip. You gotta drop him like a bad habit."

"Meg, any guy would do that, regardless of a relationship or not-"

"My point is, Clarissa, is that you have a chance to get away from all the arguments with Will and go to a much more handsome man. Sure he may be a little filthy, but come on you gotta admit that he is pretty hott under all that dirt."

"Yeah, I guess," Clara said, picking up a broken bottle. "I just don't know about it."

"Listen, you going to work tomorrow?" Megan asked.

"Nope. I gotta go shopping," she answered.

"Alright then take Jack with you," she said, and Clarissa snorted.

"Take Jack with me!? Yeah right, look what he did to my kitchen. How am I supposed to trust him in the store?"

"Bring him shopping with you. It'll be some time to bond. And then the next night you go to work, bring him to the club with you. Let him have a good time."

"But there will be other guys there, and I won't have a chance to pay attention to him."

"Relax, I have it all figured out. Let the guy have some fun. I'm sure he's never seen a stripper like you before."

"You seem so certain that it'll work out Meg," Clarissa said, finishing up in the kitchen and walking Megan to the door.

"Oh I am. Will needs to go, and Jack is the perfect replacement." She grabbed her keys. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Megan."

Megan left, and Clarissa closed the door and headed upstairs. She heard Jack snoring from the bedroom, and on her tip toes she crept into the room. He was right where she left him, sleeping peacefully in the bed. It was late, and she was tired, so as quietly as she could, she slipped into the other side of the bed, getting as far from him as possible and tried to fall asleep. The sweet smell of rum met with her nose, and she couldn't help but roll over to face him. It was quite strong, and Clarissa was drawn closer. The intoxicating smell filled her head, and she didn't even remember when she fell asleep.


	4. I'm here to remind you

I don't really care for how this chapter came out, personally I think there's a bit too much dialouge. I dunno, whatcha think?

**_I'm here to remind you_**

Clarissa opened her eyes to a grinning Jack, quite close. She blinked away the sleep and realized she was holding him, and gave a nervous laugh. For some odd reason though, she found she couldn't let go.

"Is there any particular reason that your holding me?" he inquired with a smirk, and she lowered her eyes and slowly took her arms off him, inching closer to the edge of the bed.

"You didn't have to let go, I was curious is all," he said, watching her sit up. Clarissa rubbed the back of her neck and blurted out the only thing that could come to her mind.

"You know for a pirate, you don't smell so bad." She felt small, and Jack laughed.

"And what is it that I smell like, dearie?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"Rum," she replied quickly, standing abruptly and heading out of the room.

He sighed and threw his legs over the side of the bed, letting his feet dangle above his boots. The sound of running water echoed down the hallway, and he stepped into his boots and followed the noise. He walked to the bathroom door, where the source of the sound seemed to be coming from, and without knocking he opened it and went in.

Clarissa screamed and grabbed a towel, throwing it around her and trying to cover herself as best as possible.

"Do you mind!?" she yelled, glaring angrily at him. He just stood there and stared at the shower, amazed that water was coming from the wall without flooding the whole room.

"What's that?" he asked, walking closer to the tub and putting his hand under the warm water. He jumped back when it splashed on his dirty white shirt.

Clarissa stormed over to him and grabbed his wrist in a forceful grip. "It's called a shower, dumbass. Something you need," she commented, noticing his disgusting shirt. An idea suddenly sprung into her head, and a smirk broke out across her face.

"No way! There's no way I'm going near that thing!" Jack protested, trying to squirm out of Clarissa's grip. She held him tight in one hand, and with the other she tried to pull his shirt over his head. He wriggled like crazy, and after a difficult struggle she managed to take it off. Her breath caught in her throat at the site of his shirtless chest, and all she could do is stare. Slowly her eyes traveled from the tattoo to the bullet wounds, then to the Sparrow on his forearm and to the P brand. She admired each one, and Jack stopped struggling when he saw her staring.

"What other tattoos do you have?" she asked breathlessly, looking down at his pants and suddenly wanting them off. Jack felt her grip loosen ever so slowly, and he picked up his shirt and backed out of the room. Clarissa stood there, awestruck, for some time, thinking about him and wondering about the many markings on his skin.

When she snapped back into reality, she shut the bathroom door and removed the towel around her and stepped into the tub.

* * *

Jack slipped his shirt back over his head as he walked into Clarissa's kitchen. The only familiar food he found was a banana, so he picked it up and began to peel it. He jumped when he heard someone banging at the door. 

Cautiously he walked over to it and yanked it open. Megan came running in , her red hair flying behind her.

"Clarissa! Get up!" she yelled through the house, and gasped in surprise when she saw Jack behind the door eating a banana. "Oh hey, how you doing today?"

"Fine. Clarissa's in the bathroom if you're looking for her," he said.

"Oh. She almost finished?"

"I don't know. She just went into 'a shower'." He pronounced 'shower' as if he were a young child learning a new word, and Megan burst out in hysterics.

"So I see she taught you something," she declared, trying to control herself. "I suggest you take one if you want her to like you."

He shook his head fearfully, and Megan only laughed harder.

"You're funny Jack,' she said, going over to the couch and sitting. "Come over and sit with me."

Jack went over and joined her on the couch. He finished his fruit, and unsure of where to put the peel, he dropped it under the couch.

"Did Clara tell you where she was planning on taking you today?'

"No. She didn't say anything about taking me anywhere," he replied, feeling happy all of a sudden at the fact that he was being taken somewhere. "And where was she planning on taking me?"

"She's taking you shopping!" she exclaimed cheerfully, and he cocked an eyebrow. "You know, when you buy things."

"I know what shopping is," he snapped.

"Ooh calm yourself Mr. Grumpy," Megan teased.

"But what point would it be serving to bring me shopping? I really don't think I was sent here to buy a bunch of things."

"No, but she wants to get to know you better," she told him. Jack looked surprised.

"And why's that?" he inquired, and she shrugged.

"Dunno. I think she likes you." She got up and raided Clarissa's refrigerator. Jack followed her.

"She told me she had a boyfriend."

Meg nearly chocked on the juice she was drinking from the container. "She told you that!?"

"Aye. And that his name is William."

She shook her head in pity for her friend. "Jack, she's a stripper at a club, there's no way she's staying committed to Will."

"Oh? She's a stripper?' he said, surprised again. Then again it made sense; she was beautiful.

"Yup, and a good one too."

"And what about you?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Well I was one, and me and her used to work the same shifts. But then the owner of the club hired a bunch of new girls, and the shifts got all changed, so now I'm a waitress."

"Oh." He heard the water stop, and then saw Clara poking her head out of the bathroom door.

"Megan is that you?" she called, her wet blonde hair making puddles on the floor.

"I'm here," she answered. Jack smiled when she looked at him to make sure he was still in the house.

"I'll be right out, lemme just get dressed." She disappeared behind the door again.

"So you really think she likes me?'" Jack asked Megan. She looked at him.

"Uh duh of course. You see the way she looks at you?"

"That would explain why she was hugging me this morning...'

"She was what? Hugging you?" she exclaimed, paying full attention to him now. "What do you mean??"

"Well when I woke up she was sleeping close to me and she had her arms around me."

""Oh my- Clarissa! Come here!" she yelled, and the door flew open again.

"What is it Megan, I'm getting dressed!" she growled.

"Jack just told me about this morning, and how you were hugging him," she reported happily, and Clarissa's cheeks turned pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about Meg." Clarissa came out of the bathroom with a towel in hand. "He must've been talking about some crazy dream he had last night."

Her words apparently meant nothing to Megan, as she was still beaming. "Ooo I think someone's lying," she stated obnoxiously, and Clara rolled her eyes.

"Why did you even come over?" she asked, flipping her head upside down and drying her hair with the towel.

"I can't just drop by and see how my good friend is doing? I'm offended," she folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"What's the real reason?" she demanded, looking at Megan without picking her head up.

"Fine, I'm here to remind you that you have to go shopping." She smiled wildly, her green eyes sparkling with contentment. "And you remember what I said to you yesterday, don't you?"

Clarissa flipped her hair back and sighed, dreading the shopping trip already. "Yeah I know," he answered grumpily. "Jack wait here while I go into my room and get money."

//Abrupt ending yes I know. Evil aren't I//


	5. You're so embarrassing!

Sorry for the long wait, it took longer then expected. Blame the Writer's Block.

**_You're so embarrassing!_**

"Yeah Megan I know!" Clarissa shouted, snatching her keys out of a bowl she had by the door. "Unless you're gonna clean for me, get out of my house."

Megan didn't move, and Clarissa stopped and looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"I'll clean for you," she replied cheerfully, beaming.

"If you insist." Clara shrugged and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him out of the house and to the car. He gasped when she opened the door of her black mustang convertible. "What?" She paused, hand on the handle. "You expected me to have some old piece of shit didn't you?"

He gawped, and she had no choice but to go around the other side and push him into the passenger's seat. She got in behind the wheel and put the key in the ignition, making Jack jump.

She rolled her eyes and stepped on the gas, and from the corner of her eye she saw him grinning like a kid in a candy store. He started touching every button in his reach, playing around with the window and making it open and close.

Clarissa shook her head and locked the passenger window, causing him to pout.

"I need fresh air," he argued, and Clara laughed.

"No you don't. You're very distracting."

"I'm nauseous," he lied, and she laughed again.

"Jack please, you're a pirate who lives on a rickety ship in the ocean. There's no way you can get sick in my car."

"Well I am," he protested, pushing on the button again and trying to make the window open.

"Deal with it 'cause I''m not opening it."

He frowned and glanced from Clarissa to the dashboard. He poked his finger at a button on the radio, and some Reggaeton song blasted through the car.

Clarissa quickly turned it off. "Please," she begged, flicking his wrist with her finger. "Please stop touching everything!"

"Be that way," Jack scowled and leaned back into the chair. For a minute or so he listened and seemed to be sitting still, until he discovered the air conditioner. He opened and closed the vents, making cool air blow over Clarissa, and she slammed on the brakes.

"Thank God we're here," she sighed a breath of relief, pulling out the key and getting out. Jack didn't follow her, and she groaned in annoyance and went around the other side and knocked on the window. Clara rolled her eyes when she saw he had somehow tangled himself in the stupid seat belt, and she threw the door open.

"Let's go!" she shouted at him, helping the struggling pirate free his legs from the belt. "What did you do? You're supposed to put it around you, not tie yourself in it- Ouch! Don't kick me I'm helping you- Look, push your leg through here and pull your other leg out-"

Jack flopped out of the car and onto the hard asphalt of the Supermarket's parking lot, and Clarissa did her best not to laugh. "You're such a dumbass Jack." She helped him up, and he gave her a pathetic look.

She grabbed a shopping cart from outside and went into Pathmark. She fought with Jack when he tried to climb into the cart, and he gave up once she rammed him painfully in the butt.

"That wasn't nice!" he exclaimed, rubbing his soar backside. Clarissa only shrugged.

"Should have listened to me when I told you not to get in."

After that, her trip through Pathmark was quite peaceful, as Jack kept quiet. But once they got to the soda aisle, it was all over. Jack grabbed a bottle of Diet Coke and dropped it on the floor, and when Clarissa went over to pick it up, the cap loosened and sprayed soda all over her and the store. Everyone was staring and snickering, and she had to get an employee to help her wipe it up. She yelled to keep his hands on the cart, and when they passed the coffee bean aisle, he didn't listen and spilled coffee beans all over.

Clarissa tried to sneak out of the aisle without anyone noticing the mess, but another employee made her clean it up.

Beside the fact that he kept knocking things off the shelf, he asked what it was, rather loudly so the people in the same aisle would turn their heads. Sure Clarissa was embarrassed by it, but it was better then opening all the boxes or poking his finger in all the packages of meat. Anything that had an appealing box he threw into the cart, whether he liked it or not, and Clara wasn't even halfway done with her list when the cart was overflowing with junk.

"Jack you better eat all this," she said angrily, watching him toss a forth box of cereal into the cart. She picked up a bag of Meow Mix that he threw in with the other stuff. "We don't even have a cat!"

"So? It might taste good," he replied, pushing it back into the cart.

"Jack it's cat food! People don't eat it!" she yelled, throwing it onto the nearest shelf. "And what are you doing with baby diapers??"

He shrugged and she threw those out as well.

"What's that?" he asked loudly, knocking about 5 bottles of shampoo into the wagon. Clarissa sighed.

"It's shampoo. Of course you wouldn't know, since you never wash your hair."

She pushed the cart through the aisles, trying to go as quickly as she could to avoid further embarrassment. She wheeled into the deodorant aisle, and they must have had a sale or something because practically everyone in the store was In this aisle. When Jack came back with a pack of condoms in his hand she wanted to die.

"Don't say it, don't say it," she pleaded under her breath, but of course he yelled, "What's this?" and made every person look.

"It's a condom," she said quietly, feeling her cheeks burning. She threw it into the cart and practically ran out of the aisle.

Thankfully deodorant was the last thing on the list, and Clarissa went to the checkout. It took a while to get all the groceries rung up and bagged, and she nearly had a heart attack when the cashier told her the total came out to $457.07.

She gave the cashier her credit card impatiently, wishing the stupid lady would move faster. She got her receipt and her card back, and she rushed out of the store without looking if Jack was even behind her.

"Why did you run out of the store so fast?" he asked as she piled the bags into the backseat of her mustang. She slammed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"I'm not taking you anywhere anymore!" she yelled, starting the car when he got in and pulling out of the lot. "You're so embarrassing!"

"How so?"

"How so!? By knocking everything of the shelves and screaming 'What's this' through the store!"

He was silent for a while, and she pulled up to her small house.

"Get out and help me with the bags," she ordered, unbuckling her seat belt and getting out of the car.


	6. It'll happen sooner then you think

Chapter 6 is here! Finally, seems like it took forever to write. Anyway, hope yas like it and review at the end.

**_It'll happen sooner then you think_**

"So how was Pathmark?" Megan asked the second Clarissa stepped through her door. She could see by the look on her face and the amount of bags in her arms that it didn't go exactly as planned.

"Take these," she snarled, pushing the heaviest bags into Megan's arms, who nearly dropped them.

"Apparently it didn't work as well as I thought..." she commented, bringing the bags into the kitchen. "Where's Jack?"

"Outside struggling with more bags," Clara said, going back out to help him.

She came back with Jack, who indeed was struggling with the bags. Megan saw him stumbling, and she ran over to help him.

"Great job with cleaning Meg," Clarissa said sarcastically, noticing the still messy house. "What the hell did you do the whole time?"

She shrugged. "Sat around and waited I guess," she replied, digging through a bag. She pulled out a bag of chips and tore it open.

"No, you're the one who insisted on buying all this junk, so you gotta help unpack it," Clarissa said to Jack, who was ready to plop himself onto the couch.

"But I don't know where everything goes, so what purpose would it be to make me help you unpack?" he argued. Oddly, she smiled.

"So I guess now is when I show you." She went over to the couch and pulled him to his feet. She brought him into the kitchen and dumped out a bag onto the counter, a can of air freshener rolling off and landing onto the chipped tile floor with a clang.

"Alright, so the cereal goes up here," she opened a cabinet next to the refrigerator and put the four boxes in. "And the soup goes right here," she put the cans of chicken noddle soup on a shelf above the cereal. "Are you even listening?"

"Not really, no," he answered with a smirk. Megan laughed, and Clara sighed.

"Then why am I even bothering to show you?" she asked him in an annoyed tone. Jack only shrugged.

"That, my dear, is a very good question."

Sighing again, Clarissa spilled out more bags on the counter and started putting them away. Jack went over to the lumpy couch and watched Megan put the bag of chips down and help her.

"Megan, these are almost finished," Clara said, holding up the bag her friend was eating from.

"I was hungry," she said in her defense, and Clarissa shook her head and threw the bag into another cabinet.

Clarissa hadn't realized just how much stuff she bought until now, and it was taking her and Megan quite a while to unpack. "How much crap did you bring home?" Megan asked, spilling out another bag and groaning.

"Don't look at me. It was all him," she pointed at Jack, who was enjoying himself quite a bit with watching the girls put the groceries away. "And why do you look so happy?"

"Nothing," he replied.

They got to the final bag at last, and when Clarissa opened and dumped the contents onto the counter, Megan smirked.

"Hello, what's this?" she said, going over and picking up the condom. Clarissa spun around quickly and tried to rip it out of her hands, but was no use. "So you really do like him!" she exclaimed happily, holding her hand above her head so Clara couldn't get it.

"No, you don't understand-"

"Oh I understand perfectly well," she replied, smirking wildly. Clarissa was jumping up and down to try and get it back.

"Look, I was in the deodorant aisle and he came back with the condom and screamed 'What is it' on the top of his lungs and everyone in the aisle looked at us funny. I was embarrassed and threw it into the cart and sped away," Clarissa tried explaining quickly, but to no avail. Megan would not listen.

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's exactly what happened," she said. "Just one thing," Megan paused. "Does he know how to use it?'

"I would imagine no," she answered, glancing over at Jack, who lost interest and was poking at a spring in the couch. She wished she would have said yes, because her answer made Megan beam.

"Looks like you gotta show him," she said cheerfully, lowering her arm so Clarissa could take it. She snatched it quickly.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen anytime soon," Clarissa told her reassuringly. Megan gave her a skeptical look.

"Trust me, it'll happen sooner then you think."

"How 'bout no." Clarissa went to put it away, and Megan shook her head. She sat next to Jack.

"You know she bought all that shampoo," she hinted. "You really should use some."

Jack looked up. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked, his lip twitching slightly.

"Because. Just trust me, it'll make Clara like you more. And what'll be even better is if she shows you how to use shampoo." Megan couldn't help herself from smiling crazily at her brilliant idea that had come on so suddenly. This one was bound to work. "Oh yeah, and the soap."

"I know how to use soap," he snapped. Megan chuckled.

"Oh, well I would have never guessed," she commented nastily, standing up. "Go ask Clarissa about the shampoo. I'm sure she won't hesitate to show you." She flashed him another smile and went into the bathroom.

Clarissa came back, looking all flustered, and threw herself onto the couch. She sighed loudly when Jack poked her in the shoulder.

"What!?" She rubbed her temples and turned to face the obnoxious child.

"What's shampoo?"

"I told you in the store, people use it to make their hair clean," she said exasperatedly.

"Oh." Jack sat back into the couch, and there was a long pause of silence. "How do you use it?"

Clarissa didn't even bother turning to answer him. "You're kidding right?"

When Jack answered no, she raised an eyebrow. "So you mean to tell me that you've never washed that mop of yours?"

"Well I have but I've never used shampoo..."

"That explains everything," she mumbled under her breath. "First thing in the morning, you're taking a shower."

"But I don't-"

"Too bad you're getting one. And you're using shampoo."


	7. Must I always have reasons?

Happy Friday the 13th! So far the first one with no_ real_ bad luck! Lol. Enjoy the next chapter and please review.

**_Must I always have a reason for my actions?_**

When Megan finally left, Clarissa got off the couch and started to make dinner.

"I got tomato soup or chicken noodle soup. Pick one."

"I don't know, whatever you feel like making," Jack replied, stretching. "Tomato is my preference," he added.

"Alright, so tomato it is." Clarissa went to the stove and put the water up to boil. She took down two bowls from a cabinet above the stove and glanced over at Jack, seeing that he was watching her. "What?"

"Nothing. Must I always have a reason for my actions?"

"No, but when you stare at somebody the way you are it gets a person wondering," she retorted, causing a smirk to play across his tan face.

"Aye, but what if I'm looking in no particular direction and you just happen to be in my view?" he mused.

"Then I guess that's fine." She turned back to the can of soup and couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling, luv? Is there something funny about tomato soup?"

"Why are you watching me, Jack? Do you find me attractive," she teased. An awkward silence followed her sentence.

"Is the soup almost ready?" he asked, changing the subject. He wasn't watching her anymore, but instead studying his nails.

"Almost." She felt her cheeks burning as she finished up, carried a bowl to him and sat down. They ate in an uneasy silence.

It seemed like forever until Jack finally finished his soup, and he followed her into her bedroom.

"You know if you really want you can sleep on the couch," Clarissa told Jack, pulling back the comforter on her bed.

"I didn't bother you last night." He sat on the edge and pulled of his boots. She sighed and went over to the drawers, took out her pajamas, and went into the bathroom to change.

Jack sat there for a moment, unmoving, and thought about the _Pearl._ He asked himself the question he had been saying since he met Clarissa. _Why am I here? _Every time he contemplated the answer, he would wind up with nothing but frustration. He sighed heavily and crawled over to the pillows, where he slid under the covers and tried to fall asleep.

Clarissa came back to her room and found Jack sprawled out in the middle of the bed, snoring softly. At first she stood there, remembering that he was in desperate need of a shower, and debated with herself whether or not she should sleep on the couch. But something inside her made her feel differently, and as hard she tried to tell her feet to walk her to the couch, she found herself climbing into bed with him.

* * *

Just as yesterday morning, she awoke with her arms around him, her head tucked in the crook of his neck. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and he hadn't woken up yet. Still groggy from sleep and her conscious mind still not up, she snuggled into him and fell back asleep. 

Jack awoke about half an hour later, and when he noticed Clarissa he smirked.

"Luv," he whispered, poking her lightly. "You're doing it again."

"Huh?" Clara opened her eyes groggily, positioning herself so she could see his face without picking her head off his chest. "Doing what?"

He paused. "Nothing my dear."

There was another long moment before Clarissa came to and jumped up, almost frightened. Jack grinned.

"Don't tell Megan," Clarissa ordered, almost pleadingly.

"Why would I be doing that?" he inquired, sitting up and letting his legs hang over the side of the bed.

"Just please don't say anything," she begged.Glancing quickly at the clock, she saw that it read 10:43 am and grabbed Jack by the arm. "Hurry up out of bed will you! Megan's gonna be here!"

"So?" he asked as she pulled him up. "From what I understand she comes here every day and you have no problem with it."

"Yeah but you need a shower. And something tells me you're gonna need help."

He looked at her pathetically as she dragged him down the hallway to the bathroom.

"And lets not make this a struggle, Jack," she said exasperatedly. "I'd like to get this done as easily and painlessly as possible." She turned the shower water on and proceeded to leave the room to let him undress.

"I don't trust that thing," Jack said uneasily, looking at the shower.

"Please it's a shower. All it is is water coming from the wall." She sighed out in annoyance when all he did was stare at it. "Must I be in the room while you go in?"

"I'd prefer that, luv."

With another sigh Clarissa leaned against the bathroom counter, arms folded across her chest. "Now undress yourself and get in."

"I can't take off mi clothes while you're standing right here!" he declared.

"Well if you want me to stay here so badly you're gonna have to. Or do you need help with that too."

"I can do that just fine," he replied curtly. He put his hands on his shirt and hesitated to take it off. With her patience running out quickly, Clarissa went to him and pulled it over his head. "You don't have to be so rough!"

"Well let's go! It doesn't take much effort to get your clothes off!" She moved to take off his pants and Jack grabbed her wrist forcefully.

"Fine you win. Now turn around so I can take the rest off."

She obeyed, and he took the rest of his clothes off and walked over to the tub. He did nothing but stand there and stare at the warm water.

"Are you in yet?" Clarissa asked, her back to him. "Can I turn around?"

"No!"

"Hurry up!"

"Wait! What about my hair?"

"What about it?'

"It'll get messed up when I wash it with shampoo," he said simply.

"Um no it'll be clean," she snapped.

"Yeah but the beads won't be the same," he insisted pitifully.

"What beads?"

"The ones in my hair!"

"I'm gonna turn around to see what you're talking about." She went to turn around.

"No!"

"Then I can't help you!" she yelled.

Pause. "Fine turn around."

She faced him, almost too quickly, and her breath caught in her chest. She couldn't breathe, just stare at his gorgeous tan body. The only noise she made was a almost pathetic sound from her throat as her eyes ventured below his waist. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Do you plan on staring or are you going to figure out what I'm to do about my hair?"

"Both," she replied quietly, walking closer to him. He took a step back and she snapped out of her trance. "I mean- Uh- Beads- Right- Why can't you just take them out?"

"You know how long it took to get everything in? You think I'm about to undo that?"

"We'll you have to."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad you are." She went over and started undoing the braids holding the trinkets in, and he jerked his head to the side. "Look I'll put them back in where they belong when you're done!"

"They better be in the _exact_ spot..." he growled, allowing her to take out the others. It took longer then Clarissa anticipated (adding an extra unnecessary half hour or so to his 'quick' shower) before finally managing to take out all the braids and breads and such. She took her hands out of his hair and put them on his shoulders, her eyes locked on his body again.

"What is it about me that's so captivating?" he questioned, arching his brow.

"Well you so-" she cut herself off from what she wanted to say. "...Muscular."

He rolled his eyes again. "Can we just get this shower thing over with?"

She let go of him hesitantly, and Jack walked over to the tub. Reluctantly he pulled the curtain back and went in.

"You need help?"

"...Maybe."

"Jack it's a yes or a no question."

No answer. Just the sound of the running shower.

"That's it I'm coming in there with you." She threw off her clothes and pushed open the curtains, only to see Jack chewing on the bar of soap. "What the hell are you doing! You're not supposed to eat it!"

"It smells like coconut.."

"Coconut my ass, it's lavender scented." She grabbed it from his and picked up a bottle of shampoo. She squeezed the whole bottle into his hair and started rubbing it in.

"Did you even bother washing yourself with the soap, or did you just eat it?"

"...Just ate it."

Clarissa shoved his head under the shower to rinse his hair. "Dumbass! Close your eyes, it's gonna hurt!"

"I told you this was a bad idea- Ow! What the bloody hell are you doing to me?"

"I told you to close them." She took the soap and began washing him. "Why the fuck would you eat soap??"

"I didn't know it was the soap!" he yelled in his defense.

"Well what else would it be!" She stopped when she reached his waist and looked up at him. They stood there for a while before she handed him the bar. "I think you can do the rest," she said, almost embarrassed.

"Aye. I'd appreciate that." He took the soap and finished up. He was just about to step out when Clarissa pushed him back under the running water and conditioned his hair. She threw the empty bottle out of the shower and rinsed his head.

"Are we done yet?"

"Almost." She shampooed her hair and rubbed the bar over her skin quickly before turning off the water and pushing him out the tub. "Don't drip on the floor, take a towel!"

"I am!" he snapped, giving her one. He stopped and admired her.

"What?" Clarissa asked, smirking.

"Nothing." He dried himself, taking quick glances at the beautiful woman next to him. As he started to walk out of the bathroom, Clarissa grabbed his shoulder.

"Your hair is getting brushed," she insisted, pulling out a brush from the nearest drawer.

"But I don't-"

"I don't care. There's no way I can get the braids back in that rat nest without having it brushed."


	8. An Opportune Moment

Woah it's been a while since I've looked at this story. Sorry for the long wait. My computer crapped out. Again lol. We got a new one so it hopefully it's better. I hope you guys like this chap, and I'm sorry for the wait.

_**An Opportune Moment**_

Another two hours passed until Clarissa successfully got the brush to run smoothly through Jack's hair. The majority of the teeth were broken, and frequently she had to stop to clean out his dark hair from the brush. But finally, after what seemed like an eternity she managed to get his hair knot-free. And if it weren't for the fact that she showered and brushed him, she would have never recognized Jack as the notorious pirate she once knew.

"Are we done yet?" he whined, as Clara continued stringing the beads back into his head. "I'm tired of standing. I want to sit."

"Deal with it."

"But-"

"Shut up and let me finish," she interrupted. Through the mirror she saw him pouting. "Look Jack I'm almost done. Just a few more beads to go."

He sighed and did his best to stand still while Clarissa strung the last of the beads. She turned him around and admired her work. "Good?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you feel good now that you're clean?"

"I don't feel much different then before." He took the bandanna from Clara and tied it on himself. Clarissa snapped her eyes.

"How can someone not feel good after they shower? I just don't get it," she argued, putting the Kohl under both his eyes. "Come on, you don't even feel a _little_ bit better?"

He shrugged his shoulders again. "Not really."

"You know that you can't put your other clothes back on, right," she said, stopping him fom picking them up.

"Why not? I don't want to go around in this towel all day."

"Looks like you're gonna have to, 'cause I don't have anything that would fit you."

"Why can't I just put them on? What's the difference?"

"Ew that's gross, after you're all clean your gonna putting your dirty clothes back on. I'll just ask Meg to wash them for you-"

"Why can't you do that?" he interrupted. "I don't trust her with mi clothes."

Clarissa snorted. "Because I don't have a washing machine. She does. It'll only be for about an hour."

She gathered his clothes in a pile and brought them into the hallway. "Stay here while I get dressed," she told him, going into her bedroom and shutting the door.

Jack listened for about a second, and then went into the kitchen. Before he could even open the fridge there was a knock on the front door. He grumbled and answered it.

"Why must I always be the one to greet you?" he questioned Megan in an almost nasty tone. She giggled and invited herself in.

"Just the way it happened buddy-" Megan stopped speaking when she noticed Jack in only a towel. A huge smile swept over her face. "Where's Clarissa?"

"In the bedroom getting dressed."

Megan's eyes lit up. "Ooh what have you guys been doing?"

Jack gave her a puzzled look. "She just forced me in the shower and refused to let me put mi own clothes on."

"And what did you do in the shower?" she asked happily.

"Isn't that a place for washing?" he asked, but before he could continue Megan ran to the bedroom door and began slamming her fists on it.

"Clara! Open up!" she yelled, jiggling the door handle. "I need to ask you something!"

The door flew open. "This better be important Meg," she warned, buttoning her pants.

"What just happened before I got here?" she inquired. "And why is Jack wearing only a towel?"

At first she was confused. "Megan I don't know what your talking about-"

"Don't lie, Clarissa. Jack just told me you forced him into the shower, and that you're not letting him get dressed."

She couldn't help but laugh. "No, what happened was I made him take a shower, which he did, and I wouldn't let him dress because his clothes are all filthy."

"I don't believe you," Meg answered, her face glowing. "I think there's more to the story then that. Jack, am I right?

He paused for a minute. "That's about right... Oh and she brushed mi hair, which was quite painful might I add."

Megan glanced at the two. "I think you're both lying."

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "Megan, I need you to do me a favor-"

"Oh! You changed the subject! That means you're lying!"

"Stop being an ass and listen," she snapped. "I need you to take Jack's clothes to your house to wash them."

"Why can't you just wash them here?"

"Meg, you know I don't have a washer."

"So? You have a sink."

Clarissa looked at her crazy friend. "What the hell are you on?"

"Nothing." She smiled. "I don't see why I should wash his clothes for you if you lie to me about what you two were doing."

"I'm not lying!" she insisted, raising her voice. "I told you, all he did was take a shower!"

"You don't need to get testy." She went over to the pile of clothes and gathered them in her arms. "Just tell the truth."

"For the last time Megan I am!"

Megan smiled at how frustrated Clara was becoming. "Okay. Fine. I'll be back." She took the clothes out to her car and Clarissa heard her drive away. She exchanged looks with Jack.

"She's odd," Jack said finally, adjusting the towel around his waist. "I don't see how you two get along."

He sat on the couch.

"She has her moments." She looked down at Jack sitting on the couch and sat beside him. An awkward silence followed.

"So what's your ship really like?" she asked, turning to face him.

"It's nice. Better then this," he answered, smirking. Clarissa returned the smile.

"Tell me about it." She leaned in a little closer to his face.

"Well it was the fastest ship in the Caribbean..." He continued on and on about the _Black Pearl_, going into detail about the sails and cabins. Clarissa could honestly care less, but she nodded her head after his sentences to make it look like she was paying attention.

"Really? That's interesting," she said as he stopped to breath. He noticed that Clara was quite close to his face by now. Seeing this as an opportune moment, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips.


	9. All We Did Was Kiss

Probably only one more chapter till the end. Maybe I'll even get it up by today. I know this chapter is incredibly short, sorry for that but still leave a review!

_**All We Did Was Kiss**_

Feeling foolish Jack retreated slightly and lowered his eyes from hers. Clarissa smiled faintly.

"So Megan was right," she said quietly. She leaned into Jack again.

"About what?" He was a little hesitant to kiss her again. "What did she tell you this time?'

"She said that you like me," Clarissa replied.

"That's odd. She said the same to me."

Clara kissed him again and paused on his lips. "So is she right? Do you like me?"

"Er- Well- I mean I guess-" Before he could get his sentence out she captured his lips in a passionate kiss, and all he could do was follow her lead.

"Yes," he managed to get out between a breath. "Very much."

"Good. Because I do too." She pushed his back down onto the hard couch and continued her fiery kiss.

* * *

Megan was so excited to get back to Clarissa's house that she didn't even let the clothes dry fully. She threw them out of the dryer and into a bag and nearly sprinted out of her house to the car. She hopped in her silver jaguar and sped around the block to her friend's house, almost hitting the poor neighbor's dog when she pulled up to the curb. 

"Clarissa I have the clothes," she yelled excitedly, banging on the front door with all her might.

"Oh God she's here," Clarissa said, pushing Jack away. She flattened her hair and fixed her shirt, which was in the process of coming off. "Hold on Meg!"

She glanced quickly back at Jack, laying on his back on the couch, the towel just barely covering him. "Fix the towel and sit up," she ordered. She went to the door and opened it, and Meg came charging in. She sniffed the air a few times.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clarissa asked, taking the clothes from her. Megan looked around.

"Trying to find evidence that you've been doing something while I was gone," she replied casually. She went over to the couch and smelled it.

"Jack what did she do?" she demanded, staring him down. He shrugged.

"Nothing. She cleaned the bathroom."

Megan stopped. "So how could she have done nothing if she was cleaning the bathroom," she retorted. She ran into the bathroom before he gave an answer.

"Megan this is ridiculous. I have the clothes, you can go home."

"Not until I know what you were doing," she insisted.

"If I tell you will you leave?'

"Maybe."

"Then you'll just have to keep wondering," Clarissa replied slyly, folding her arms across her chest. Megan narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Fine I will leave. But you have to tell me the truth, and the whole truth!"

Jack looked at Clara. "All we did was kiss," she answered casually. "Nothing more nothing less."

Meg screamed and squeezed Clarissa into a hug. "Was he good?' she asked, attempting to whisper but her excitement got the best of her and Jack overheard every word. Clarissa glimpsed over at Jack and gave a small nod, which sent Meg squealing.

"No way! Do it again I missed it!" she pleaded. Clara shook her head.

"Nope. You promised to leave after I told you the truth."

"Aww come on. That's not fair," she begged. Her friend dragged her to the door.

"No. I'll see you later." She pushed her out the door and then locked it. "Now Jack. Where were we?"


	10. I Did Too

Last chapter! Woot! Still debating the sequel or not. So far I'm leaning towards a no. Review the final chapter please!

_**I Did Too**_

About a week went by since Jack appeared at Clarissa's house. He still had no idea why he was here, nor did he care anymore. Clara had gotten very close with him in the past seven days that it almost seemed like he knew her forever.

"You know I think you should come to work with me tomorrow night," Clarissa said, opening the refrigerator. "You would have a lot of fun."

"If you say so," Jack replied, half listening, half focused on eating. He grabbed a banana off the counter and started peeling it.

"I'm serious. You would really like it."

He took a bite from the fruit and sat on the couch. Clara eyed him, taking notice that he could honestly care less. "Did I mention there's free alcohol if you go with me?"

"Yeah, right," he said skeptically. "Nothing in this world is free luv. Especially alcohol."

"If I bring you with me it is." She took a yogurt out of the fridge and sat beside him. They ate in silence for a while.

"Just curious," she said finally, pausing from her snack. "What exactly did you do this past week while I was working?"

He shrugged. "Ate and slept. Nothing else to do around here." She gave him a suspicious look. "What?"

"Nothing." She turned away and resumed eating, and he heard her giggling quietly.

"What's with the look?" he asked, and Clara shook her head.

"I told you nothing. Can I not look at you?"

"No. You can't."

"Fine I won't." She stood up and went to trow her garbage away. "It's late anyway. I'm going to bed."

"Aye, that be a good idea." Jack got up, stretched and went into the bedroom. Clarissa watched him for a moment before following.

He sat on the edge of the bed and started taking off his boots.

"You know we never really got to finish our kiss," she hinted, admiring him. "Megan came barging into the house."

"Aye," he agreed, fluffing his pillow. "I thought we came to the conclusion that we are friends. Ye said it yeself, to the girl."

"Yeah but that was different. Megan can't know about us." She took out her pajamas from her dresser, turned around and started to change. Jack watched hungrily.

"Why's that?' he questioned, not taking his eyes off her bare back as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"Just because." Clarissa pulled her pants on quickly and joined him in the bed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"'Casue," he replied with a smile. They looked at eachother, and Clarissa pulled him into a hug. In almost no time Jack heard her snoring, and rested his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning Clarissa was awakened by the annoying ringing of the telephone. She groaned and buried her head under the blankets. 

"Jack can you get that," she said, her voice hoarse from sleep. There was no answer, and eventually the ringing stopped. Already awake, Clara threw the blankets off her and sat up.

"If I'm up so are you Jack," she stated, reaching across the bed to wake him. Her hand only met with the sheets. "Jack?" Spinning around quickly, she saw that he wasn't there and started to panic. The phone started to ring again and she nervously picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Megan. Just wanted to give you guys a wake up call!" she declared cheerfully on the other end, as if she waited forever just to wake her friend up in the morning.

"Megan Jack's gone," she said worriedly. "He was here last night and I woke up this morning and he's gone."

"What do you mean gone? He can't be-"

"Well he is!" she exclaimed, both angry and scared. "What if something happened to him?'

"Hold on I'm coming over." Clarissa heard the click of the other phone being hung up, and slowly she put hers down. _Where is he? He didn't just walk out last night._

A sudden idea occurred to her. _What if he just got up before me? Yeah, he probably did. He's probably waiting for me to get up in the kitchen._ She left her room and first searched the bathroom, pulling the shower curtain back and even picking the toilet lid up. Then she moved into the living room and kitchen and frantically searched there. She opened up the small closet next to the door in hopes of finding Jack, but it was impossible. He was no where to be found.

In less then 10 minutes Megan was walking through the door.

"Did you search every part of the house?' she asked, going straight into the bedroom.

"Yeah and he wasn't anywhere. I even checked the shower."

"Aha! What's this?' Megan picked up a piece of folded parchment paper where Jack's effects once laid. Her eyes scanned the note quickly, written in scribbled, almost illegible handwriting.

_- Clarissa _

_You 'ave done plenty fer Jack Sparrow. 'E not be needing ye no more. Ye 'ave been more o' a 'elp fer me._

_-Tia Dalma_

"What's it say?" Clarissa said impatiently, trying to read over Meg's shoulder. Meg looked at her friend, read the letter aloud and waited for Clara's reaction.

"But what have I done that was such a help? I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed, stifling back a sob. "And why did he have to leave in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know Clara," Megan said sadly. "Isn't Tia that witch lady-"

"I don't care who the fuck she is! I want Jack back!" she yelled. She blinked away the tears that had begun to well in her eyes. "I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

Everything fell quiet for a long while.

"I guess that's just how it is," Megan said finally, letting out a long sigh. She looked over at Clarissa, who was sitting on her bed, weeping. "Aww Clarissa don't cry." She went over and put her arms comfortingly around her quivering shoulders. "For all we know he might come back."

"I really liked him Meg. I didn't even get a chance to tell him either."

"I know you liked him," she replied. "I did too."

//Thank you all who reviewed this fic! Check out my other POTC stories if you want more.//


End file.
